


Cambridge and NYU

by odetostark



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: 1980s, AIDS crisis, Bisexual, F/F, F/M, FTM Peter Parker, Gay, HIV/AIDS, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Pride, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, no i'm not, this is gonna be sad sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetostark/pseuds/odetostark
Summary: The 1980s were the most important years of Stephen Strange's life. Complicated, happy, mournful, and overall very sporadic, but always were the memories from those years playing in the Doctor's head.He was working hard at NYU studying pre-med hoping for a MD and PHD , and the young Tony Stark had just returned from Cambridge. It was a simple welcome back event for Tony that Stephen had his first encounters with the Starks, and neither party knew just how influential the meeting would beThe eighties were a hard time for many, and so few knew or acknowledged it. Stephen didn't know until he was placed directly in the middle of it himself. This didn't stop him and his friends relentless fight for the attention they all deserved.





	Cambridge and NYU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is another story I've been thinking about and considering for a couple months now. I'm terrified I wont do the AIDS crisis justice, but I'm doing research, and I refuse to not hear more about something so important.  
> Also I just adore Stephen/Tony because they're so much of an old married couple and both characters hold a dear place in my heart. Though I must mention that this doesn't strictly follow either movie or comics it leans heavily towards the comics with Stephen's story line. Tony's is fairly equal considering how much the MCU has covered of his story line.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiff jawed and feigning smiles Stephen followed his father into the large house. The Stark’s property was breathtakingly gorgeous of course, but the pre-med student could think of many more important things than diplomatic introductions to occupy his time with.  
Breaking away from his father as soon as he could Stephen milled about the crowd. He spoke with ease and chivalry to the strangers, but bit hard on his tongue to keep back what some would refer to as rude statements. It wasn’t long before the ever popular host was spotted with women swooning around him, and men looking almost just as flustered.  
Howard Stark was of average height, had peppered grey hair, a thin mustache, and while he managed a bright and beaming smile there was something dangerous in his eyes. Something that betrayed his apparent hearty nature.  
His wife Maria accompanied him, but was speaking hurriedly to whom could only be assumed their son Tony. Stephen had heard he’d just returned from studying at Cambridge and fought a wild jealousy.  
Stephen could note the hurried way they spoke, clearly something was troubling them. He had already planned to meet with them to thank them for this and that, but he decided now may be the best time as to alleviate some of the pressure.  
Smoothing his suit, brandishing a charismatic smile, and preparing several conversation topics Stephen made his way towards the Starks. Just as he was close enough to speak Mrs. Stark shook her head with pressed lips and spun on her heel directly into the young Strange. Gripping her elbow in an effort to catch her, Stephen helped her steady herself and offered a warm smile.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry, must really be watching where I step” She had a high, soothing voice, and a kind smile.  
“No worries ma’am. I’m Stephen, Stephen Strange, Eugene’s son.” While Maria maintained her pleasant disposition it was clear she had no idea of any Strange. “I’d introduce you,” he continued, “but I’m afraid I’m not sure where he’s got off to.” He laughed lightly.  
She offered her hand in return. “Maria Stark, and this is Anthony.” she added gesturing back to her son.  
“Just call me Tony.” He stated, reaching forward with a smile and a wink.  
Stephen was impressed already by the young Stark, but he wasn’t particularly sure why. Tony certainly had his father’s charisma. Finally he nodded in acknowledgment to Tony’s request. “Sure thing.”  
Maria lightly touched the boys on the shoulders, “Why don’t you two talk for a little, I’m going to check on your father and speak to some of the other guests.” She directed a pointed stare at Tony and a smile to Stephen. “Very nice meeting you!”  
“Wonderful to meet you as well ma’am”After they both watched her walk away Stephen turned to Tony and decided to start with an easy topic. “You’ve just graduated from Cambridge right?”  
Tony’s smile faltered for a moment. “Yes, came back last month. I think that’s what this is for.” He looked around the room. “A ‘welcome back’ of sorts. Though, I can never quite keep up with the purpose of each one.”  
Stephen felt an urge to query Tony’s statement, but decided to press on. “You were studying Physics and Engineering?”  
“Ah, no. I double majored in those fields at MIT when I was fifteen. I was studying Business and Chemistry.” He looked a bit bored recounting his education which came as a surprise to Stephen. He wished for the same bragging rights. “What about you? Where and what are you studying?”  
“Currently pre-med at NYU.”  
“Really? I had a friend attend their medical school and graduate last year. Seemed to love it.”  
“Wish we had spoken sooner so I might have met him.”  
Tony opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of something shattering. His eyes shot to something out of Stephens eyesight, and his expression fell. Stephen looked behind him, and fire filled his stomach.  
The source of the crash had been his father who now had Howard Stark hovering above him with a horrid look, and glass strewn about him. Dropping to a knee Mr. Strange attempted to pick up the broken pieces and also apologize, but Stark seemed incredibly displeased.  
Moving quickly towards the two men Stephen playcating held up his hands in an effort to sooth the tension and diffuse attention. “Hello Mr. Stark! Do you have a broom or anything my father and I can clear this up quickly.” He fixed his brightest smile and fought to keep a calm and respectful demeanor.  
The older man fixed his eyes on the boy, but they were slow to track and Stark appeared to be swaying slightly. Stephen was shocked by his realization: their host was drunk.  
Tony followed quickly behind and grabbed his father by the shoulder, steering him away with small talk. Thankfully little attention had been drawn by the broken glass and anyone still looking lost interest the second Tony had intervened.  
Stephen bent to help his father, but Maria appeared from the crowed and quickly moved towards them. “No no no, accidents happen, you don’t have to worry! We’ll have the cleaning staff deal with it accordingly. Don’t want anyone to get hurt.” She held out her hand, and Stephen’s father took it gratefully.  
“I’m incredibly sorry, not quite sure what happened, might as well have jumped right out of my hands!” He let out a chuckle, but Stephen could hear the nervousness behind it.  
“Not to worry. I suppose now you may introduce us Stephen.”  
“Of course, Mrs. Stark, this is my father Eugene Strange.” They both shook hands.  
“You know, I was talking to some of the others and learned you’re studying pre-med at NYU.” There was a gleam in her eye as she finished the statement.  
Stephen was taken aback. His father had a somewhat high position in his company, but he’d never considered either of them conversation worthy of the men and women that were to be seen as the Stark’s friends. They had only been invited because someone his father knew owed them a favor.  
He recovered quickly, blinking a couple times, and finally responded. “Yes, I’m hoping to be able to study neuroscience once I graduate.” He could feel his father’s proud smile and was pleased to see the impressed look upon Maria’s face. “I’ve always been complimented on my steady hand, though some find it immensely frustrating during a game of Operation.” He smirked and looked to his father who just shook his head.  
“Being bested by a ten year old several games in a row can turn any man into a monster.” Strange said with a jovial laugh.  
Maria laughed along. “I’m aware of how taxing it is to have a genius for a child.”  
Almost summoned by the sentence the young Stark hastily returned smoothing his hair, clearly frustrated. “Sorry to drag mother away, but - well I - I need to speak to her.”  
Maria shook her head. “What’s happened now?” Tony merely gave her a look, and she seemed to have understood completely.  
“It was lovely meeting you. Perhaps we could have you two over on a calmer night?”  
Mr Strange spluttered ‘thank yous’ completely star struck by the offer. Stephen shook their hands and with more grace thanked the two Starks. “We’ll both immensely look forward to it.”  
“Till then NYU.” Tony said with another wink. Two in one day, Stephen felt lucky.  
“Till then, Cambridge.” He responded, watching the two walk away.  
He couldn’t help but notice the tension Tony tried to hide. Shoulders stiff and with very precise movements, Stephen was more and more impressed with the carefree image he managed to portray.  
“I think it’s time we go home don’t you kid?”  
“I’d say so.”  
Saying goodbyes to many fuzzily familiar faces Stephen moved as quickly out of the building as possible. Overall he had enjoyed his time at the Stark estate, but he was more than prepared to return home.  
Just as the two men reached the door he spotted Tony speaking to another slightly off to the side. His brows drawn tightly together, and worry plain on his face. He somehow seemed much older than when they had spoken only moments ago. It was almost as if he was a different person.  
But before Stephen could think on it any longer his father grabbed him by the hand and playfully shoved him out the door saying something about how excited he was to get leftovers from mother’s cooking.  
————  
Stephen was frustrated by his inability to return to his studies. He’d taken his plate upstairs with him hoping that at least one hour of reading would be done by the end of the night.  
There were many things to consider after his outing. Howard Stark’s behavior was the most intriguing, Stephen wondered how often the relatively famous man spent his parties inebriated. Then there was Tony who was simply an enigma in his own right. The three different faces he saw just tonight made his thoughts swirl. He wished to know Tony better. He wanted to understand what was happening in the mansion so polished by fame.  
Finishing up his last bites Stephen closed his book, finally giving up on any studying for the night, and threw his trash away. His mother Beverly was humming quietly as she washed the dishes.  
“How was your reading?” She shifted leaving room for her eldest to help.  
“Hardly got any done. Maybe forty pages. I couldn’t pay attention.” He frowned slightly as he dried the dishes his mother passed to him.  
“Oh? What was on your mind?” Stephen sighed despite himself, and Beverly laughed in response. “That many things?”  
“No no, it’s just,” he mulled over his words. “It’s difficult to explain. Did Pops tell you what happened?”  
“About the broken glass? Yes, I’m thankful Tony and Maria stepped. He was still pretty shaken up by Howard’s response,” There was a bite in her words. “it’s why he’s already in bed.”  
“You sure it’s not because it’s nearing 11:30 mom?”  
“I suppose we have always been the night owls.” She bumped him lightly and took several dishes from him to help put them up.  
“Donna was too.” Stephen remarked, but he immediately regretted it. The air was suddenly much heavier. The room was suddenly much darker. “I - I’m sorry mom, I didn’t think -”  
She pressed her lips into a sad smile. “No, it’s -” she cleared her throat steadying her voice. “No one ever talks about her anymore, which hurts almost more than loosing her.”  
“I’m sorry, again.” He leaned against the counter scrubbing his face in frustration.  
“Truly Stephen, it’s nice to hear her name.”  
They both sat in a thick silence that weighed on their hearts; reliving memories they’d rather soon forget. Finally Beverly wiped her eyes and found Stephen’s gaze.  
“Let’s head to bed shall we? Your brother was saying something about getting you to drive him somewhere in the morning, so get some sleep.” She smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder for comfort. “Plus you know how early your father loves to get up.” She exaggerated a groan.  
Stephen rolled his eyes and gave his mom a tight hug. “Alright I’ll be awake at some point tomorrow - maybe. If we’re lucky.”  
Beverly laughed, and it sounded like music ringing through the room. “Goodnight, I love you.”  
Stephen headed towards the stairs, “Love you too, mom.”  
He lumbered into his room, mind reeling with thoughts, and dropped onto his bed. Though it wasn’t till morning that he realized it had been Anthony Stark’s bright smile and intriguing mind that he’d fallen asleep wondering about.

**Author's Note:**

> There's chapter one! I'm not sure how often I will be updating this as I'm primarily working on a person story that I'm also posting to this website, but like I said before I really wanted to start this and star posting it. Comment below anything you'd like, but try to keep it on the kind side if you can. My grammar is commonly not the greatest, and I'm trying to work on it, but let me know if there is anything glaring. Thanks for the read! you can contact me on Instagram a @spaceykids or @radgalacticspacekid (can you tell I like space?)


End file.
